


Total Sophomore Slump

by chemicalmuffins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward First Times, Awkward Romance, Bully! Brendon, Bully! Gerard, Bully! Ryan, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intense, M/M, New kid! Pete, Slurs, Smut, Triggers, Victimized! Patrick, Violence, based off Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalmuffins/pseuds/chemicalmuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Patrick rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a black haired boy kneel down in front of him. Patrick raised an eyebrow to the kid, to whom he had never ever seen here before. “Here let me help you.” The boy insisted getting papers and books back into Patrick’s back pack and helped him up. “Thanks…” Patrick shrugged and dusted himself off. The boy was a bit taller than him and had dark black hair and these brown whiskey eyes. The kid then held out his hand. “Pete. Pete Wentz.” He smiled lightly, and Patrick had his eyebrow still raised and shook it. “Patrick Stump…”<br/>_____________</p><p>Patrick Stump hates his life at Clandestine High, always being bullied. Until one day he bumps into a stranger. This boy named Pete Wentz some how befriends him and something sparks into the two sophomores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Sophomore Slump

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this ficlet I wrote in a matter of a day! I enjoyed writing this one, and loved how I interpreted so much stuff! Thanks for reading!

It was another dark day in Patrick’s life, one gloomy and depressing day. It was like a rain cloud was only above him and it was always pouring down rain. Patrick walked to school today, clinching his backpack tightly just in case a jock tries to dump it out everywhere. It was usual for him. He pushed down his sleeves covering his scarred cover skin and kept walking, sighing at himself. It was only the first two weeks of school and the bullying came back. Patrick hated coming to Clandestine High, and it was only his sophomore year. The bullying had never stopped, ever. Even Andy and Joe; his only two friends tried their hardest to stop them, but they were always too late. Patrick slumped his shoulders as he walked into the cold building, putting his things into his locker getting ready for his first class. Every day was the same. It was dark and disgusting always walking to school, usually a jock would come up and slap him on the back of the head and call him some name and get cheers from his buddies. All exactly in that order. He would get up, walk to school, possibly get beat up, put his stuff up, definitely beat up and it was a repeated cycle every day. Then class started, and when it came to groups he seemed to always work alone unless he had Joe or Andy in his class, which wasn't common at all. The basketball jocks took his lunches and loved to crush his glasses. He probably went through a frame a month, and having five or so back up pairs. He would get tripped in the hallways and his stuff everywhere but no one really bothered of helping him. And at least once a week after school, he always got beat up around the back building.  Patrick had fucking memorized the route to the spot, like the GPS in his mind immediately puts him on that route. But in general, he was practically the wimp of Clandestine High.

Patrick closed his locker and as soon as he did, Brendon, the captain of basketball team then shoved Patrick against the lockers. “Pft, Patrick Stumpy dick” He laughed and walked by making his fingers show a small measurement. _Stupid_. He thought. He always got called that by Brendon, and he hated it. Rather than that it wasn't even funny. Andy rushed over to Patrick who was on the ground. “Dude! You okay?” Andy helped Patrick up, and Patrick gave him a fake smile to him. “Fine. But thank you.” Andy nodded to him and patted him on the back, letting Patrick slip off to his class. At least his first period was his favorite period, choir. He loved to sing, but he was always shy of doing so. Andy and Joe had told him they should start a band and perform at the talent show, but Patrick always declined. He knew he would probably get picked on more for singing since he was called a faggot for being in choir.

By lunch time, he had already been sent to the nurses with a black eye. Brendon’s back up guy or whatever he was ,Ryan , slugged him in the eye for talking back to him when he wanted him to give him his lunch. Patrick in the end ate his lunch in the nurse’s office, and at least actually eating. By the end of the school day he wanted to just die again. In which this is how he always felt, every single moment spent at that school, just wishing to shut off. He just wanted to explode at any moment. And he had tried many times before to kill himself, but he never succeeded and only ended up in the hospital. As the end of the day drew on, Patrick at least got home safely without being kicked, punched or broken up into pieces. When he got home he immediately went to his room and grabbed out his song book and started to write his heart out into song.

_“Are we growing up or just going down?”_

_“It’s just a matter of time until we’re all found out”_

____________

It was the same the next day. Hell. Utter fucking Hell. He spent last night writing a song, that didn’t get finished and doing damage to his body. His body ached a bit from yesterday too but it was mildly deal-able. And finished his homework at who knows what time(?), he also had done Brendon’s too. It seemed very stereotypical but he did it. It was the only way he got out of being beat up after school. He walked with his head down, having his headphones in listening to whatever was on it, which was mostly punk and soul. Everything was fine until he bumped into someone or something. He fell to ground his backpack spilled out on the side walk at the school, papers and textbooks fell out. “Oh my god I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Patrick rubbed his eyes and looked up to see a black haired boy kneel down in front of him. Patrick raised an eyebrow to the kid, to whom he had never ever seen here before. “Here let me help you.” The boy insisted getting papers and books back into Patrick’s back pack and helped him up. “Thanks…” Patrick shrugged and dusted himself off. The boy was a bit taller than him and had dark black hair and these brown whiskey eyes. The kid then held out his hand. “Pete. Pete Wentz.” He smiled lightly, and Patrick had his eyebrow still raised and shook it. “Patrick Stump…” Why did Pete introduce himself? Did he want to be his friend and then get dragged down into his hell hole of a life? It was stupid to even try to be his friend. And he really didn’t want him to get bullied. “I just moved here… So I’m new..” He shrugged a bit, sighing. Pete could really tell Patrick was acting weird about him. It was probably his looks. He had just gotten out of a boot camp because his parents hated his rebellious side of his first week of freshman year. He was straightened up, yeah, but he dressed the same and loved the same things. Practically he was the most emoist thing since Hot Topic, which practically was everything on him. He straighten his black and hints of blue hair and put a bit of eyeliner on. Nothing really changed besides his behavior to school though, simple. “I guess I can show you around.” Patrick fixed his trucker hat that had a skull on it and was black. He still had a suspicious feeling about Pete.

Patrick showed Pete where things were at, giving him a quick version of it. And it turned out they had a few classes together. Pete ended up meeting Andy and Joe, and it seemed to be the first morning he wasn’t shoved or punched. Maybe the aura of Pete Wentz scared them off? Probably not. And after they left to go to their classes and Patrick walked down the hall to choir. As he headed he was shoved against the wall by Brendon who laughed at him, “Gotcha a new boyfriend?” He spat at him then left. His buddies, Ryan and Gerard laughing as well. Patrick walked off, pain tingling in his shoulder but he shrugged it away. Those damn jocks made him late for choir which was the place he practically escaped with singing.

By the end of the day Patrick had exchanged phone numbers with Pete and they learned a bit about each other. After Pete left to walk to his house Patrick was left alone, waiting for his brother Kevin to come get him from school. He could hear the sneering voices of the jocks behind him, wishing his brother could hurry his ass up. Then he was grabbed by his jacket and yanked to the ground hitting his head on the concrete, making him bleed as Brendon gave a good punch to Patrick’s nose and kicked his side and he could feel cracks into his side. Patrick could barely feel the pain, as he soon was feeling himself black out. All he could hear was Pete’s voice yelling his name and talking to a phone. 

When he woke up, he was in his bed and Pete was walking around his room, digging through his stuff and looking at pictures. He must've been to the hospital as he noticed the band around his wrist. He noticed he had a bandage around his head and some weird brace on his side. Oddly he must've broken some ribs.

“Hey!” He saw him put down his song book, which was like a diary to him. He winced in pain when he spoke, his head pounding. “Oh, sorry. I got a bit bored…” Pete shrugged and sat on the bed. “You okay? That guy got you badly… Why didn’t you say anything about it, Patrick?” Pete asked. He did wonder why Patrick never told him he was being bullied. He could’ve helped at least because he had problems like Patrick. Always being an outcast. Patrick sighed and sat up. “I didn’t want it to happen to you….” Pete gave him a stern look. “Luckily I hadn’t gotten too far because you cut your head open, and you were taken to the hospital, your brother texted you 20 minutes aft the incident too....” Patrick rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was an asshole for doing that. Pete stood from the bed, “I need to head home, and my parents are probably worried. See you tomorrow Patrick.” He smiled to Patrick and then left the room. The smile that Pete gave him felt imprinted into his brain. It was a beautiful smile.

____________

The next day Patrick had a big lump on his head and cut on his nose. He was still in a bit of pain, but it wasn’t too bad. He didn’t eat breakfast at all; he just grabbed his bag and went off to hell, or well school. As he walked down the sidewalk, nearing the school, hearing running steps behind him, probably Pete. It was one of Brendon’s buddies, Gerard. He came up from behind and smacked the back of Patrick’s head really hard, making his head pound. “Hey loser! Why you here early? To suck dick!” Patrick cringed at the words and kept walking to school. He didn’t go put his bag up or even wait for Pete. He practically ran to the restroom and curled up on one of the toilets in the stall. He put his head in his arms and felt tears in his eyes. He felt as if he were snapping, hitting some breaking point as if he couldn’t take it anymore. And which he couldn’t stand it a bit. He hated this place, it was a living hell to come here every day for seven hours and by every hour he has been made fun of, punched, kicked, and abused. He was sick of it. He thought of Pete’s smile yesterday, and it made him almost smile. As the bell soon rang, he got up and headed to class, wiping the painful tears away and putting on his best fake smile.

During math class, which was his last period, he got a text from Pete, _  
_

_'Want 2 hang out after school :D?’_

He read the message and quickly typed back, hoping not to get caught.

_'Yeah sure :)’_

He smiled lightly and thought of Pete for a split second. He was glad he ran into this kid, because he saved him from being an even more broken mess yesterday or worse. He begged for his last class to be over now, and to get to leave. He hoped that also Brendon or his group of assholes didn’t get to him before Pete could. Soon the last bell rang and Patrick rushed from the classroom but before he could get a foot away from the class Brendon yanked on his bag. “Hey fuck stick, I told you to get me the money so I can go get weed, where is it?” Patrick froze and begged for Pete to get him. He didn’t have the money, and if he told him no. Well it would be a nightmare, because he was greatly outnumbered. One versus three, so unfair to him. Patrick sighed, “No I don’t have it, ass hat.” Patrick turned around, and glared at him. Brendon laughed. “Oh so you are trying to be tough, is this tough?” Brendon hit his gut with his fist, knocking the air out of him. Pete was turning the corner when he saw Patrick on the ground, heaving for air. “Hey, dicks, pick on someone else.” He yelled out to Brendon. The three jocks turned and sneered madly at Pete. “Oh look its Patrick’s boyfriend, the stupid emo.” Brendon cried out sarcastically as if was pretending to be scared, and then laughed playing with Pete. "Did you just come back from cutting yourself? Boo hoo!" Pete gave them all a glared look, and grinded his teeth together. They hit his breaking point, those fucking assholes. “Fuck off.” He snapped at them, and Brendon pinned Pete to the lockers. “You really don’t want to be mister hero. Especially, when you pick a fight with the head man.” He growled and Pete struggled from the grip. Brendon punched Pete in the nose and the three men left the two in pain. "And Mr.Emolord, you fuck off." Brendon said as they left the buildng, laughing with his friends.

 Patrick stood up slowly and walked over to Pete, who was holding his bloody nose. “This is why I didn’t want you to do that…. They are jerks…” He sighed and Pete shook his head. “They could’ve done worse to you if I hadn’t come to you….” Pete sighed and wiped his bloody nose on his black long sleeve shirt. “Pain doesn’t hurt me at all….” Pete said, smiling to Patrick. “You okay?” Patrick shrugged to Pete. His stomach hurt a bit but it’s not like he could feel it since he was used to it. Pete grabbed Patrick’s arm and pulled him out of the school. “I found this really cool park we could go to, and can we stop by your place?” Patrick raised his eyebrow at the question. “Why?” Pete smiled, “I want to hear those songs you wrote.” Patrick felt his face heat up a bit. Oh, right he read the book.

They walked to Patrick’s house and talked the whole way. He learned a lot about Pete. That before he came to Clandestine he was at a boot camp, and that he has two siblings like Patrick. He learned that he could also play bass guitar and sing a bit. Pete also could play soccer but he had always loved music more. And Patrick spoke a bit about himself, telling him about how he sings, plays guitar and drums. He told him about his siblings and how his parents were divorced.

They learned a lot about each other walking to Patrick’s house. “The park isn’t that far from your house actually.” Pete said as Patrick opened the door. “Stay here for a moment…” Patrick ran upstairs; he was actually excited to hang out with Pete. He had never been happier than, well, ever. Patrick grabbed his guitar case and notebook and they left the Stump household. When they got to the green park they sat under a tree together and Patrick showed him some songs and the one he was working on. Pete showed him a few of his with Patrick’s guitar. When Patrick sang, Pete’s heart melted inside him. Pete had never heard anyone sing like that, it was just utterly beautiful. When Patrick finished the song he called ‘27’, Pete clapped. “Amazing! You are the greatest singer ever!” Patrick became flustered and smiled at the complement. “Thanks.” They stared into each others for a brief moment in time, studying each others faces. Patrick sensed Pete getting closer, so he turned his head down and felt his face heat up. They both laughed lightly out of the kind of awkwardness. “Well, I probably should head home.” Pete stood up, and helped Patrick. Patrick randomly spit out, “Do you want to hang out Sunday night maybe?” Patrick had no idea why he said that. He felt so embarrassed and his heart was beating fast and his stomach felt odd. Why was he feeling this? Pete smiled, “Sure. I’ll pick you up.” Patrick nodded and turned away and headed home. They walked their separate ways, Patrick having to walk swiftly home so he could make it to dinner at least.

_____________

_Sunday  
_

Patrick put on a red shirt and a leather jacket, putting on a fedora his Mother bought him the other day. He thought it looked odd, since trucker hats were more his thing he had always thought. He sighed and got a text from Pete that told him they were going to this back hill he found that was beautiful. Patrick then heard the doorbell ring, and Kevin got it and yelled to him. “Patrick!! It’s your emo boyfriend or whatever he is!” Patrick felt embarrassed at the fact everyone thought they were in love, but Patrick just didn’t want to admit he had feelings for Pete. But if Pete turned him down, it would probably be awkward and his sort of protector will be gone. Patrick walked down the stairs, his flip phone in his pocket. Kevin had let Pete in, who was glaring at the boy being very protective over Patrick. “Hey, ‘trick.” He grinned and gave a gaze to Patrick’s outfit that looked really good. Patrick smiled and turned to Kevin, who kept staring at Pete with hate. Pete shivered at it, “He will be home by midnight.” He smiled and they walked out. Patrick looked over to Pete as they walked to his truck. “So where are we going exactly?” Pete smiled at Patrick’s question, “Over those hills, is a beautiful spot to watch the sunset.” They got into the car and Patrick stayed silent as Pete drove. Patrick started to wonder if Pete had a driver’s license. “Wait, Pete do you have a license?” Pete shrugged, “No, why?” Patrick got rather nervous, but stayed calm. “No reason….” He smiled and turned on Pete’s radio, it was one of Patrick’s favorite Michael Jackson songs, Billy Jean. Patrick started to sing and Pete joined along until they got up to the hill. Pete backed into a small spot, and got out of the truck with Patrick. Pete got out a blanket and pulled down the bed of the truck and laid the blanket down.

The two talked for hours, and the sun had gone down. They pointed and looked at the stars and planets. Patrick enjoyed this sweet spot, it was beautiful just as Pete described. Pete leaned over to face Patrick, smiling. “You’ve been quiet, ‘trick, what’s up?” Patrick leaned over and faced him back and shrugged. “Just wondering why you took me here.” Pete scooted closer, “Because a beautiful person like you deserves to see something as beautiful as them.” Patrick looked down and his face flustered pink at the complement. He knew Pete was flirting with him, and has been flirting with him the whole time. Patrick was just afraid they would get picked on even more than before. Pete scooted in closer; they could feel each other breath. Pete and Patrick stared into each others eyes and for a moment Patrick thought he was going to kiss him. Right before he did, Patrick sat up. “We probably should go, It’s late….” He blushed, and he could see the saddened look in Pete’s eyes. “Yeah sure.”

The way home was rather quiet, neither of the two speaking a word that night. It was the longest awkward silence they had ever had, and they hated it. Pete had wanted to kiss Patrick since the day they met, and it killed him internally to see also him beat up and broken. Patrick glanced to Pete ever so often and Pete did the same to Patrick. When they got to Patrick’s place, he kindly got out and opened the door for Patrick and helped him out. “Thanks for coming tonight, I had fun.” Pete smiled to Patrick and kissed his cheek. “See you at school.” Patrick blushed and walked away, waving good bye to Pete. As Patrick walked in, Kevin looked at him. “So?” Patrick pushed him away and ran upstairs. His heart was pounding into his head. He regretted not kissing him so badly. He stuffed his face into his pillow and practically screamed. Patrick sat up and sighed. “Stupid. I was so stupid.” He shook his head and grabbed his song book out and a pencil, writing….

_“Take our tears and put them on ice..”_

_“Because I swear I’d burn this city down to show you the light..”_

As Patrick writes the lyrics the only person he thought of was Pete. Black hair, whiskey eyed Pete. The one who wore bright hoodies and tight jeans. His hand practically had a mind of his own as he finished the song. He made the beat to it and at lunch tomorrow he would show the four of them to help make this song happen. Patrick put his notebook in his drawer and got undressed, crawling into bed. His heart ached for wanting to re do this night, but maybe what happened should’ve really happened to Patrick.

____________

The next morning, Patrick had rushed up and headed to school to search for Pete again. When he got there he couldn’t find him, so he waited by his locker for him. Patrick kept looking around; wanting to tell Pete he was sorry for last night and wished for a redo. He turned his head again and the one thing he didn’t want was for Brendon, Ryan and Gerard to come his way, but Hell seemed to fuck his day up. “Hello Stumpy Dick, waiting for your emo to show up. Well that douche ain’t going to save you now.” Brendon pouted sarcastically. Gerard and Ryan held Patrick against the lockers as Brendon took swings at him. He was being punched in the worst places. “You should just go shoot yourself!” Ryan laughed at him as Patrick was weak and his body was is horrid pain. “Go hang yourself with your emo boyfriend! No one would show up to your funerals!” Patrick had tears coming to his eyes. He just wanted to shut down right now; it was just all too much at this moment. He felt tears on his face that mixed with blood from the cut on his cheek. His puffy eyes were dark and depressed, purple rings surrounding the redness. Pete could hear crying when he walked in the school, when he turned the corner he felt anger rash inside of him. Pete walked over and pushed Brendon over. “Fuck off Urie!” He yelled and pushed Brendon again as he got up, wanting to fight. Ryan and Gerard let go of Patrick. Brendon nodded to them to tell them it was his fight. Brendon then swung for a punch but just hit air as he missed and Pete standing up only to sock him right in the jaw. Patrick had enough strength to grab Pete away as a crowd formed around him. Patrick dragged him outside and behind the school and pushed Pete to the wall. Without Pete allowed saying a word, Patrick’s lips were against his. Pete felt like this was a dream but it wasn’t. When their lips parted Pete wanted them back, but Patrick hugged him crying. “Thank you Pete, thank you. I’m so sorry for doing that please forgive me and let us redo that night!” He cried out into Pete’s shoulder. Pete pushed him off, and wiped Patrick’s tears away. “Don’t worry, I will.” Pete kissed his cheek again and held his hand. “You okay?” Pete noticed the cut on his cheek and the bruised eye, and brushed his hand on his cheek to wipe another tear away. Patrick nodded, smiling lightly, his eyes red still from crying.

Patrick saw Andy and Joe walking up. He grabbed Pete and pulled him to the other two. He grabbed out his song notebook to tell them the great plan. “Guys I wrote this song, and I want us to play it at the talent show.” They all stared at the lyrics and the next page of notes, nodding a bit. Joe looked over to Patrick, “I don’t think they will allow us to play?” Andy kept staring at Patrick’s bashed up face. “And uh, Patrick are you okay?” Patrick nodded to Andy. “I think we can do it, choir is my first period, and I’ll ask my teacher if we have time or a place to get in.” They all looked at each other grinning with enjoyment. They finally are going to play up on a stage, as a high school band of total misfits. Pete looked at the paper, “So what’s it called?” Patrick smiled and laughed lightly, “Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year.” It fit perfectly right now, and this song was joy to Patrick’s ears when he sung the lyrics. It was about how after your first year, it can still suck but always have a turn around to amazement even it takes a while.

When Patrick went to the choir room and asked for the teacher’s permission. She said yes but asked if we have practiced and he shrugged, telling her no. So she insisted them on practicing in the empty outside building. This shocked him because they would miss classes, but his heart swelled with joy knowing, this is it. And when they all found this out they got their family members to bring their instruments to practice. As they set up, Pete went up to Patrick “So tonight after school, you and me and our sweet spot?” Patrick smiled to him and lightly bit his lip “I’m up for anything you give to me.” He winked at him and went back to tuning his guitar. Pete laughed lightly tuning his bass.

They practice the song many times until they knew like the back of their hands. It sounded amazing to hear them all play a hand written song of Patrick’s. It made his heart burn with happiness. The lyrics rang through their bodies like they had known this song since forever. It was beautiful to have such power and feeling into a song like this, because anyone can relate to it.

Time had really flown by and before they knew it, it was time to perform. When the curtains opened and the whole school stared at the last act, wondering what the hell were they going to experience now? Some kids laughed seeing them all up on stage. A band of misfits and outcasts ruling the music, showing that they could turn into stars. “This song is called ‘Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year’.”Patrick said into microphone. And soon Pete was strumming the cords of his bass and next thing they all knew Patrick sang the lyrics.

_“Are we growing up or just going down?”_

_“It’s just a matter of time until we’re all found out.”_

_“Take our tears and put them on ice, because I swear I’d burn this city down to show you the light.”_

_“We’re the therapists pumping through your speakers, delivering just what you need.”_

The first verse played through and hit the multiple choruses like a bang; it was a magical moment for the four musicians. They all gave equal amounts of life to each lyric sung by Patrick. They could see whispers from kids wondering where this was coming from, all were having shock on their faces.

When all the instruments played into a rock beat people started to think second thoughts of this group of kids that they were impressively good. People started to clap and cheer to the song.

_“The best part of “Believe” is the “Lie””_

_“I hope you sing along and you steal a line”_

_“I need to keep you like this in my mind, so give in or just give up! So give in or just give up!”_

_“Are we growing up or just going down?”_

And when it ended, they were impressed at how many people were cheering to their truthful rock song Patrick had written. All about what had happened in only a week to the four boys. But it hit their hearts like they had known each other since birth. **And the song grew them closer.**

When the curtains closed the four buddies had an emotional group hug, laughing and smiling. They didn’t know where this music was taking them, but all they knew is they were going on a hell of a ride in the future of life. They still heard the crowd cheering, one kid yelling “Fall out boy!” And they all stared at each other and thought, _Fall Out Boy_. So this new band they have started was a new beginning to them all, of Fall Out Boy. They left the school, Andy getting out of a secret bottle of champagne from his truck. The band was in the back of the parking lot, having a mini celebration of their own instead. Andy held up the bottle and toasted, “To Fall Out Boy!” They all laughed and yelled, “To Fall Out Boy!” Andy popped the bottle and it steamed, they all took a sip of the champagne. They all were laughing at each other, drinking the liquid, and making jokes finding them too funny. It was a day to remember their sophomore year, and they will always remember it.

_______________

_Later that evening, Pete having promised Patrick for a second try…._

It was about seven in the evening; Pete had driven over to Patrick’s place. Patrick had changed into the outfit before, but left the jacket. Pete smiled when Patrick came down the stairs, like it was prom, admiring his beauty and he could feel the glare of Kevin on him. When Patrick gave a hug to Pete, Pete gave him a kiss on the cheek to annoy Kevin more. Kevin scoffed wanting them out now, so he rushed them away, making the couple laugh.

The whole way up they sang the lyrics to Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year, holding hands. It was a pleasant drive up to the spot that Pete found, watching the scenery, singing and laughing the whole way. It was joyful. Pete parked the car and did the same as last time, setting the blanket on the back and added some pillows. They cuddled up on the truck bed, their legs all tangled up together. “Listen, I’m sorry I backed away the other day…” Patrick sighed and paused. “I just got nervous and wasn’t sure…” Pete played with Patrick’s dirty blonde hair, smiling at him lightly. “I understand completely, ‘trick.”Patrick giggled a bit at how Pete called him that, it was darling. Pete sat up a bit and looked down at Patrick grinning that cheerful grin of his, giving the obvious look that he wanted to kiss him…again. Patrick sighed and nodded, Pete then leaning in and pressed his lips to Patrick’s soft ones. They fit perfectly together, as they let them slide together and moving their heads around. Patrick could feel Pete’s tongue sliding into his mouth as the kiss grew to something more. Pete had managed to crawl himself onto Patrick’s hips, straddling them. Patrick had eventually linked his arms around Pete’s neck as the kiss became lustful and the two could feel their pants start to tighten. Pete moved his lips down Patrick’s jaw and peppered light kisses down his neck, and then stops to suck and bite on it. He left markings on Patrick’s neck but there wasn’t too many. When Pete hit a soft spot he gained a pleasured moan from Patrick, who felt totally embarrassed at the noise. Patrick became flustered. “I..I’m sorry, I’ve never really….” Pete cut him off and shrugged a bit. “Neither have I, but I got the gist of it.” Pete laughed lightly and pecked Patrick’s lips. Patrick only nodded into response. Pete then continued to suck and bite on that spot, loving the noises coming from Patrick’s mouth. Pete had a hand under Patrick’s tight red shirt, lifting it slowly. Patrick felt nervous and wanted to almost stop, but he didn’t say anything because he also loved it too much. When Pete got Patrick’s shirt off, he stared at the scars on his body and the ones on his wrists. Patrick only mumbled under his breath. “It’s ugly…” Pete kissed his chest, “No it’s beautiful, all of you if beautiful.” Pete smiled and kissed all the scars on Patrick’s body. This warmed his heart from being loved like this and Pete speaking to him like this. Patrick then helped Pete get his shirt off and noticed a tattoo on his arm. “You have a tattoo..?” Patrick asked and Pete showed it to him. “I got it last year during the summer, a reason why I was sent away.” He sighed. Patrick could see scars on Pete’s arm too. Patrick grabbed it and kissed it liked Pete did. “I don’t care, you are perfect Pete. Utterly perfect.” Pete smiled and pulled him into a comfortable, passionate kiss, they giggled a bit as they kissed, but soon it was back to where it was at.

Pete had made so many hickies on Patrick’s chest; it was like he marked his territory on him. Pete kissed down his abdomen and then unbuttoned Patrick’s pants, impressed he was already hard. When he pushed the skinny jeans down, Pete then had already started to unbutton his own. He desperately wanted Patrick right now, and it was obvious because he was rushing out of each others clothes. Pete giggled at Patrick’s batman briefs. “Really Patrick?” He tugged on them and Patrick’s face turned pink. “I didn’t know we were going to have sex!” He tried to cover for why he was wearing them, because well that’s very embarrassing and probably the reason why he is still a fucking virgin. Patrick let that settle, and thought _Pete is taking Patrick’s virginity as so is Patrick’s taking Pete._ It made his stomach tingle with joy and nervousness at the thought. He was afraid in many ways on how this was going to work out. Pete nodded to him and kept giggling, “Its adorable Patrick.” Pete then reached to his skinny jeans and grabbed out a condom, and Patrick rolled his eyes. So, he knew they were going to do it. Smooth Wentz, real smooth.

Pete leaned down and pressed his lips back to Patrick’s sliding his tongue into his mouth, and got many moans from Patrick. Pete moved his hands to Patrick’s waist as he slowly slid down the briefs. Patrick shivered that he was bare now, and Pete sat up and licked his lips, looking Patrick up and down. Patrick could feel his eyes wander on him that Patrick reached up and pulled him back into the kiss as he helped Pete get his own boxers down. They were new to this all, so it was messy and awkward. The tried to get comfortable with positions, laughing and giggling at some points that it was just romantically comforting than so much lust and tension like usual. They were both equally nervous as Pete slid on the condom. “If you don’t feel comfortable just tell me to stop” Pete said as he moved in closer, holding Patrick’s hips, as he wrapped his legs around Pete’s back and having his arms around his neck, anticipating that it might hurt a bit. Pete then slowly slid himself into Patrick, not wanting to hurt him too much, only wanting to please him. Patrick gasped lightly at the feeling and he then pushed into Pete’s hips to fix around. Soon, Pete started to pump his cock into Patrick, feeling him as Patrick moaned beneath him. He loved when Patrick made his noises, loving that he was aroused. Pete kept thrusting himself into Patrick, and groaned as the pleasure surged through him. Pete almost didn’t realize he hit a good spot until he heard Patrick moan his name. “Oh…h god Pete.” Patrick heaved out, rocking his hips with Pete’s movement, loving the way that it felt as Pete moved against his body. These two sweaty messes making noises that they didn’t know they really could make.

The heated moment grew tense and they both could sense themselves getting close. Pete had kept thrusting into him and his stomach got tight as he did, wanting more of Patrick now. Patrick felt himself quietly moaning Pete’s name as he kept going. “Fuck…P..Pete…more.” he moaned as he got a hard thrust into him. Pete kept going faster and Patrick hit his climax and moaned loudly. Pete gave a few more hard thrusts through Patrick’s orgasm and then came into the condom, moaning Patrick’s name. When he pulled out of Patrick, he made a small groan, and Patrick mumbled. “Fuck… that was good.” Pete then pulled the condom off and tied it up and tossed it into their bag of trash. “Yeah for our first times, that was really good.” He smiled and grabbed his boxers and slipped them back on and handed Patrick’s his briefs. Patrick grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. “Of all places to lose my virginity was in the back of a truck on a hill. Perfect.” Patrick playfully rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. Pete pulled on his white hoodie and sat quietly and gazed over to Patrick. Patrick looked over to him and looked down blushing lightly. “W..what, Pete?” Pete laughed lightly and lifted Patrick’s head up, “Just looking at your beautiful eyes.” He smiled and pecked Patrick’s sweet, tender lips. Patrick smiled back and crawled onto Pete’s lap and they laid down, cuddled up on one another. “I could spend here all night.” Pete mumbled to Patrick. “I could too, you and me on this little hill.” He laughed lightly at the thought. “You think your mother would hate me if I didn’t bring you home?” Patrick shook his head. “Pft, more like Kevin would be mad you dope.” He laughed lightly at the thought what his brother would ask when he gets home tonight, but a part of him says, don’t do it. Stay here in Pete’s arm and fall asleep to the sound of him breathing next to you and forget about all your stupid worries in life.

Pete looked over to the pondering Patrick and stared at him, admiring his pale porcelain skin. He spoke with a soft voice. “You’re my sophomore slump, Patrick.” Patrick turned to him and laughed at how dorky he sounded saying that. “And you are my comeback of the year, Pete.” He poked his nose and the two laughed comfortably together, smiling joyfully at what they said. Their foreheads pressed to each others and Pete laughed lightly. _“I mean it Patrick, you are my sophomore slump.” Patrick smiled at him and stared into those truthful brown eyes. “I know you do Pete, and you’ll always be my comeback of the year until we graduate.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write some more stuff, but it might be hard since school starts tomorrow for me and i will be hella busy. I'll do my best to do something at least! I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic, I certainly enjoyed writing it because I connected with Patrick a bit in this


End file.
